Me Three
by 187checkplease
Summary: The battle between Naruto and Sasuke had ended in a tie. After some time of recuperation things are finally getting back to normal... or so it seems. With unforeseen events approaching, our hero now finds new strength along with new abilities. Angst in the beginning/adventure/love P.O.V. and Sasuke is a little OC,
1. The Three Events

A new awakening

I can see why everyone hates me. I can see why mothers worry for their children. I'm supposed to be some kind of monster, some kind of demon. I've wanted to kill myself, believe me I've tried.

There's a reason I wear orange. It's because I know it makes me easy to spot and if that doesn't work, my yelling sure does help.

I keep trying to be the hero. I don't even know how to do it anymore. A lot of the villagers just think its an act, like I'm deceiving them. Everyone is scared in their own little homes. They're all spending their final moments with each other.

I see it, clear as day.

What would be the end for my village.

There have been reports all over the nations. Plenty of meteorites heading towards earth. Some of the villages top minds have estimated that one will hit us directly.

The village is scared. There is no time to evacuate.

A meteor the size of my whole village is heading straight for Kanoha.

I wanna be the first to say goodbye.

Here it comes and here I stand, on the tallest building at the very top.

It finally hit.

I'm so confused.

The meteor hit. I'm still conscious and I'm in pain.

It burns, my entire body from inside and out burns.

I'd scream but it feels like I've been doing it for a while now.

I'm right inside of it. The pain is there so I know I'm alive. What's happening? My whole body is numb.

Almost as if instantly panicking, I can feel the Fox's chakra healing me even more rapidly than before.

There was a small crater and I was in the middle of it.

To my surprise I see a large crowd of people surrounding me with concerned faces.

The village wasn't destroyed and I don't know how long its been since the meteor hit.

I look passed them to see my reflection in the window of a shop. To my horror I saw my self in a molten rock form. I guess the Kyuubi didn't heal me. The bright magma had shaped my body with lines and 3 specific lines on each of my cheeks. My hair was on fire. In my own sense of fear and doubt I chose to run. I chose to run as fast as I could and as far as I could.

What exactly happened to me? I have to stay low under their radar. I looked like a monster. I just saved the entire village, but I looked like a monster. Holy fuck.

Deep inside the woods, I couldn't see much. It was dark but the lights emanating from my body was enough to get around. I looked back to see the steps I had taken were on fire.

I had to stop. There was a small clearing. Hopefully the fire won't spread.

I curled up into a ball and hoped no one would find me. I heard a rustling noise in the trees from a far. I got up thinking it was someone. When no one came out for a while I gave up waiting. I guess I was mistaken. There was no one there and I felt like a fool. I got up without noticing that my skin was no longer hot and my body had gone back to normal.

I stubbed my toe on a rock. I was completely Naked. I had to get home quick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A couple of days since the meteor…<strong>_

Everything seemed normal. My body was normal and my hair was fine too. We've received reports of a suspicious building. The hokage gave us the mission to check it out. The details said it was one of Orochimaru's labs in Kanoha. Just how many secret labs did he have hidden in Kanoha?

I heard from some chunin that Kakashi would remain in the hospital for a while. I didn't know the details but the injuries seemed severe. The Jonins of konoha had there own problems to worry about.

Sasuke and Sakura had been running over the rooftops. When I caught up, I had been worried they had found out about the incident. Fortunately nobody found out or figured out it was me in that molten lava form.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"Hn," was the reply of an oh so emotionless one.

"We need to think of a plan, fast," Sakura stated in a professional tone.

"Well what do you suggest Sakura-chan," I asked.

"I think we should find out what's going on before we do anything crazy," she said now with a little humor in her voice. She didn't show much emotion towards the Uchiha after my encounter with him at the Valley of Death. I still feel the electricity, but I think Sasuke has cooled down since then.

Then we saw it.

Orochimaru's lair slash lab slash experiment base slash whatever the fuck else that tweezer pleaser called it was above ground which makes no sense to me because that shit was in plain sight.

"So should we check this out or what?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm ready for anything, believe it," '_especially __death__'_ my thoughts were cut short when we walked in. It looked like something out of Fright Fest, even more so with the ball of blue electric energy in the center.

The base was just one giant room with experimental equipment. The same equipment held the sphere of energy that was at most, the size of a soccer ball. Then I saw it grow. It grew twice its size. Off to the side on the wall there was a timer. It was a bomb.

"We need to get out of here," I said. My voice a little shaky.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I think this thing is going to blow up!" I said.

"This thing could wipe out the surrounding buildings, we need to get out fast," Sakura said as she looked at the blueprints conveniently placed on the floor next to the machine.

"We need to stop it!" Sasuke said with a stern voice.

"We can't, it's about to blow," I said. I may not be afraid of death, but I won't let anyone else die if there is something I can do about it. I still care about my friends.

"How are we gonna warn the other people close by?" Sakura asked.

"I'll see if I can turn it off or maybe delay it somehow," I said as heroic as I could.

"How are you gonna do that?" Sasuke asked me.

"_**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**_, hehe that's how," I respond giving a high five to my clone. They nodded their heads in agreement since I already made the clone. I was going to stay and hold it off and my clone was going to pose as the real me. They didn't need to know. My clone wouldn't be able to handle the machine anyways.

It began lashing out several bolts of electricity every now and then.

I pressed and pulled every button and every lever. The electric bomb shot out two lightning to both of my hands. The current of electricity hurt like hell and it only increased as the bomb pulled me closer. I felt like I was being torn apart and the bomb was getting bigger.

There was something inside the sphere of electricity. It looked like something that was a part of the meteor. It almost looked like a crystal, but I couldn't really tell. The pain was blinding me from anything visible anymore.

It finally started expanding with no signs of stopping. It pulled me in and then the bomb receded inside me. I fell unconscious, but I felt something manifest itself inside me.

...

I didn't know where I was. My body felt very numb. I had some feeling in my legs, but that quickly turned into discomfort as I felt pins and needles running down my legs. I saw a bright light and some curtains around my bed. Well I knew I wasn't at home.

"How could you be so stupid?" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You could have died," Sakura said.

'_Bull__shit!__' _" what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Back at the base, what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"I was saving every one," I said finally able to sit up.

"Whatever! What happened to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're body was emitting electricity," Sasuke said.

"Sound familiar?" I said with distaste.

"Look I apologized for all of that. Plus I was under the influence of the curse mark," Sasuke justified himself.

"Yeah whatever," I said. I wasn't going to forget any time soon.

"This is about you, not him Naruto," Kakashi said on his bed.

"Kakashi!" I yelled startled by him. He was supposed to be in the hospi-... right.

"Ahh" I yelled as I held my hand at a distance. It was emitting electricity like a itsy bitsy teeny mini-chidori. My teammates also stepped back. Suddenly it stopped and they forgot to ask about what happened.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Hmm some of the energy from the bomb must still be inside you. The doctors should check that out. The lady Hokage has offered us a mission to the land of waves. We'll decide later when everyone is feeling better," Kakashi said looking straight at me.

"Really! Yes!" I cheered. I'll get to see Inari sooner than I'd hoped.

"Just get your rest Naruto, we'll discuss it later," Kakashi said.

A few days passed but that didn't matter for me. I had healed that very same day I woke up in the hospital. Kakashi on the other hand was just beginning to feel at a hundred percent. There they were, my team, off in the distance. I arrived just in time to hear Sakura ask...

"What's the mission?"

"Someone is planning to bring Haku, Zabuza's partner, back to life," Kakashi said.

"What!" I yelled. Kakashi turned to me.

"Calm down Naruto. We'll be there to stop it," Kakashi said

"Why would they bring Haku back to life?" Sakura asked.

"If they do that, then they might have access to his bloodline," Kakashi explained.

"How are they gonna bring him back to life?" I asked.

"We don't know. What we do know is that if they're successful then they could use his powers against us," Kakashi said.

"We need to go there now!" I said.

"No! We're not ready and no other teams are available at this time," Kakashi said.

"We've been wasting too much time as it is," I said.

"Hn. I'll go pack my things then," Sasuke said.

"Yeah me too," Sakura said as they both left.

"Naruto we won't let them get to Haku. You shouldn't have to worry too much. We'll be on our way tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"Fine," I huffed.

_**The next day…**_

I made some shadow clones and packed everything I needed as fast as I could. I rushed out the door and headed for the gates. We were ready to leave and I was ready to kick butt.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. All three of us nodded.

"OK then lets move out," he said like a soldier.

When we arrived in the Land of Waves I saw the bridge. I saw the title of the bridge and it made me happy. I didn't understand why they would name it after me, but I was proud either way. So I decided to have some fun with it.

"Ha look at that. They named it after me and not you Sasuke," I said and he growled in response.

"Whatever," he said.

"Now, now. We need to find out what's going on first, then you can fight," Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi," Tazuna greeted.

"Hi Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"Narutooooo!" Inari yelled.

"Hey there Inari," I said as the boy jumped me.

"I miss you guys so much," he said.

"I missed you too," I said.

"So did you send the letter?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"No, it was my daughter. She told me everything though," Tazuna said.

"What did she find out?" Kakashi asked.

"We should talk somewhere else," Tazuna said and Kakashi nodded.

"Inari go play with your friends we'll be going back to the house," Tazuna said.

"Ok grandpa, I'll see you later Naruto," Inari said.

"Later," I said waving my hand.

As we entered, we immediately sat down and began talking about the mission.

"We were on a boat when I heard some men across the shore talking about Haku's DNA or something like that," Tazuna said.

"What did they say?" Kakashi asked.

"They said they needed her alive so they could extract something," Tazuna said

"What's _something?__" _Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear them because we got farther from them on our boat, luckily the fog was good for camouflage. They just said they needed her alive," Tazuna said.

"Her?" I asked.

"Well yeah that's what they said," Tazuna said.

"Hmm, It could be that Haku lied about her gender," Kakashi said.

"Wait we don't know that for sure. I mean they might have mistaken him for a her," Sakura said.

"He does look feminine," Sasuke said.

"This could all be speculation. Just rumors. Lets go to their graves and see if Zabuza and Haku are still there," Kakashi said.

After grabbing some supplies we went towards their graves. When we got there we noticed some one had been there before us. They left Zabuza's body and took Haku's.

"Damn!" I said.

"Relax Naruto we'll find him," Kakashi said.

"Did any one suspicious come by," Sasuke said.

"Well we let a lot of people come by. We need the money. Ever since we build the bridge, tourists flow in from everywhere and the town has benefited from all the profits we've gained. Although we're progressing, change is coming by slowly," Tazuna said.

"I see. Let's go to the market place and see if any one knows about this," Kakashi said. I re-dug Zabuza's body and found an earring.

"Look" I said.

"It's pretty," Sakura said a little skeptical

"It might be Haku's. Well even if it isn't, I bet whoever has the other earring will know something about where Haku might be," I said.

"Hmm good eye Naruto," Kakashi praised me.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get going," Tazuna said.

"Yeah lets go," Kakashi said.

"Alright," I said as I finished. We all left and headed for the market place. We asked questions and found many people heard rumors about an underground facility.

Then I saw her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the matching earring on some girl.

She was just a bit shorter than Kakashi and she looked poor. Her earring being the only thing on her that looked expensive. It matched the one I found at Zabuza's grave.

I stayed quiet and followed her.

"Huh?" she said being startled by something I had knocked over.

I tripped over something. Damn rookie I almost got discovered. She headed for the crowds. I was afraid I might lose her so I ran after her. Orange was definitely not a good choice for this moment. I stood out like a sore and inflated thumb. As I turned at a corner there she was.

"Alright kid! What do you want!" she raised her voice in an angry tone.

"I want to know what you did with Haku's body," I yelled back.

"Who," She asked.

"The body you guys dug up at the hill," I said. I could tell she was getting nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Cut the crap, we know you took the body. Now tell us where to find it," Sasuke said from behind her.

"Look. I don't know who you people are, but you're wrong. I don't know anything," she said shakily.

"Listen. The body is really important. How much did they pay you?" Kakashi asked walking towards us from the side.

"I-I," she stuttered.

"We'll pay you double~" I said in a singsong way.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Please miss. The body belonged to a dear friend of ours. We just want him buried," Sakura said.

"Him? I thought he was a girl," the other female said.

"So you do know," I said accusingly.

"Alright, alright. Some guys built this underground facility a while back. They just hired us to dig up the body and take it to them. They paid us and we left, nothing more, nothing less. We didn't ask questions because we needed the money," she said.

"Where's the facility?" Kakashi asked.

"It's close to the coast. Near the docs," she said.

"We understand," Kakashi said lazily.

Kakashi started running. We followed him all the way to the docs. When we got there, he gave us some earpiece walkie-talkies.

"Here. We're going to split up. Start looking up along the coast. If you find it let me know," Kakashi said.

"Right," we all said.

"So what do you think it looks like?" I asked.

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke said.

"It probably looks old," Sakura said.

"Does it look like that?" I asked pointing to some wooden floorboards I happened to see.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked not being able to see it.

"Hey Sasuke. Can you use your Sharingan to see if any one is in there," Sakura asked.

"_**Sharingan**_**! **I can sense some chakra. Someone is definitely in there," Sasuke said.

"Kakashi-sensei we think we found the base," Sakura said pressing the button on her ear piece.

"On my way," we each heard on the walkie-talkie. He got here pretty fast.

"So what's the plan," I said.

"Me and Sasuke will take them out quietly and hopefully get enough distracted while you two go find Haku," Kakashi said. I was immediately upset that Sasuke was chosen over me, but I let it go. Sakura and I looked for anything that might be imprisoning Haku. We saw two doors and a bunch of weird tubes that held people inside. The tubes had some kind of weird green liquid.

There it was again. That crystal thing. This one was blue and the one while the one at Orachimaru's hidden lab was yellow-ish. I couldn't really remember. I looked around and found more. Its what was powering the machine.

"I'll take the one on the left Naruto you take the right," she told me.

"What about those?" I asked pointing towards the crystals.

"That might alert the guards and any other shinobi's around. Lets take these guys out and find Haku first. Then we'll take this place down," She said.

"Got it Sakura-chan," I said.

There was a place called the security room. It had many screen. We were able to see Sasuke and Kakashi on one particular screen. With no one in the security room we looked for any signs of Haku.

"There! Haku is right there," Sakura said pointing to a screen.

Kakashi and Sasuke we're doing their job well until a guy with a white coat hit an alarm. They were the distraction and we were ready to go.

We ran along the ceiling. Sakura jumped down to the door on the left and I jumped to the one on the right. When I entered I didn't see anybody in there except for Haku. His hands were locked inside some sphere like things. Haku was hanging from her arms.

Across from him there was a set of handlebars that I could barely reach.

"Grab the handlebars," Haku said in a weak voice.

"You're alive," I said surprised.

"Grab the handlebars," he said again.

"Why?" I asked.

"It automatically releases me after," he said.

"After what?" I asked. He didn't respond. I jumped and gripped them. Suddenly a blue crystal came out from the center. The crystal shot out a beam towards Haku and me. Something felt strange, I felt colder, and I felt something being pushed into me. It was weird and it hurt.

**Boom**

The machine exploded and Haku was released, but he was unconscious. That whole experience with Haku had drained my energy. I was weak, but that wasn't going to stop me. I grabbed Haku and was on my way out when Kakashi kicked the door in and knocked me back. I fell unconscious.

...

I woke up with Haku sitting on his knees right beside me.

"He's waking up," Haku said. Sakura rushed towards me with Sasuke and Kakashi close behind

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"My head hurts," I said.

"Sorry about that heh," Kakashi said.

"Haku you're alive!" I yelled quickly forgetting that Kakashi had knocked me out back there.

"Yes. They used some sort of Jutsu that brought me back to life, but their leader said sacrifices had to be made. I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked at three dead bodies around me," Haku said.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't do anything. I was quickly restrained before I had a chance to do anything," Haku said.

"So um tell us the truth. What are you a boy or a girl," I asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in a scolding voice.

"What? I wanna know. It's been bugging me since we got here," I said. I needed to know.

"Well I'm a girl," Haku said.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled. They had completely believed Haku the first time when she said she was a boy.

"It was Zabuza's idea. I went along with it," Haku said. It made me sad to tell her but I had to.

"Haku, I don't know how else to tell you this, but Zabuza is dead," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Yes. We're all sorry for your loss. We'll give you time to mourn his passing," Kakashi said as he walked away. I got up and left with my team to give her some time to processes it.

"You think she'll be alright?" I asked.

"She's killed on orders. She knows what death is like. It shouldn't take that long," Kakashi said. I was shocked. She wasn't just a tool, she had feelings, and she said Zabuza was like a father to her. How could Kakashi be so insensitive? I turned around and left into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I admired Zabuza. All these things coming back, I just need some time to think," I said.

"That was kind of mature of him," I heard Sasuke said as I left.

Nothing felt right. I was getting angry and I suddenly felt pain. A bright light blurred my vision. I was looking at three odd reflections of me. The 'me' on the left was in a molten lava form. The same molten lava from the time the meteor hit the village. His form subsided into a normal me but his spikes were slicked back with fire-y red tips.

The 'me' in the middle looked normal. Every now and then electricity would roam around his body. The only change I saw were the 3 lightning bolt shaped lines on each of his cheeks.

Finally, the 'me' on the right didn't have that many differences either. It was like a regular me in a baby blue icy crystallized form. His form also subsided into a normal me. His hair was down.

The one in the middle was the first to speak.

"Yo!"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

I apologize to the ones that had followed this story since the beginning. I want you guys to know I made some minor changes. and I'll be updating this story. Maybe not as much as my top 4 but i will be updating it.


	2. Meeting them and a sudden awakening

A new revelation.

I couldn't think straight. What the fuck is going on. Were they _me?_ I don't understand.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the middle one said again. I glared at him. I don't like being made fun of.

"Just what are you?" the question escaped my mouth. Sure, that's what I was thinking, but I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Well we don't really know ourselves." the middle one responded.

"We shouldn't even be talking to this runt." the one on the left said. It made me angry. This guy thought he was better than me.

"Don't be rude. He's just as clueless as we are." The icy one on the right said. Every now and then the grass around him would get frozen.

"Clueless! I'll show you clueless!" I yelled rushing forward. Dodging my attacks, blocking my hits, he even hesitated to counter. As much as I hated to admit, this guy moved gracefully. When I realized this, I stopped trying to attack him. I realized he wasn't trying to start a fight.

"Waoh! Naruto calm down. We just wanna have a talk. We want answers too." the electric one said. I figured it couldn't hurt to hear him out. They were me after all.

"Somehow we managed to take a physical form. Before this, the only thing we could hear was each others thoughts." the one on the right said.

"I wish I knew what the hell...?" the memories of the previous events flooded my mind. I still don't know what happened.

"This is a waste of time," the one on the left said as he started a small fire on accident. The one on the right quickly put it out.

"And what do you think we should do, smart ass?" I asked.

"Gees. This guy is really ignorant." he insulted me again.

"Look fucker. I don't know what your problem is, but _you _are just as lost as I am!" I yelled.

"Fuck you, I just can't stand all this pussy footing around," he said.

"Hey it's not my fault you're stupid. Besides I think it might have something to do with the crystals," I said.

"You think there is a connection between the crystals and the meteorites?" The one on the right said. He was the one who had an ice figure.

"Yeah your memories from the electric bomb situation, I remember that too. There was definitely a crystal thing," The electric 'me' said.

"I guess so, but I don't understand. I mean I remember the meteorite incident so perfectly. Do you think the meteorites created fragments? You know shards that broke apart from the meteorite. I never did find out how long I was out after the electric bomb, maybe someone gathered them," I said trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"Several someones. There was more than one incident where you encountered a crystal shard," the icy me said.

"Yeah that's right. There was a bunch of crystals in that underground facility where Haku was. Ah shit. I need to know what happened after I got knocked out," I said realizing I still had several questions.

"There's plenty of time Haku-san deserves her space at the moment," the one on the right said.

"Yeah you're right. I should give her some time to mourn. But this is still urgent. Uggh damn it! It's all so confusing and frustrating. For now how do I make you guys disappear? I mean can you guys disap-" I asked. A bright light had blinded me for a second. They were gone. I had taken the time to sigh in relief.

'_We're still here. You know, inside your mind.' _A voice said. it sounded like the electric one.

_'Sorry to bother you Naruto, but we don't exactly have names.' _The icy ones voice.

"OK um This is too weird to process. Now you guys are voices in my head," I said out loud. It was strange saying something out loud to no one in particular. It felt like I was talking to myself which I was doing, but its still not normal.

_'How about you try thinking instead of speaking. It might work the same way,' _The electric one said.

'_Don't make him do that. It might hurt his brain.' _ the annoying voice of the magma one rang in my mind.

'_Stop screwing with him already.'_ the electric one defended me.

'_Um... hello? Can you here me?'_ I asked. I didn't think that his idea would work.

_'Yeah we can hear you, but I think you should get going,' _the electric guy said.

'_Yes. They might get worried,' _the icy guy said.

_'Nah that's not what I meant. Don't want'em thinking you're wacking off.' _the electric one said. What a grotesque thing to think about. I only do that on the weekends.

'_AHHHHAHHahahahaha! We can still hear your thoughts remember._' the magma one said.

'_What! Oh crap.' _I was caught. Embarrassed out of my mind, I headed back to my team.

'_We already knew this, but it was kinda funny.' _the electric one said.

'_Let's change the subject.' _I pleaded.

Walking back to my team, I saw Haku.

"Hello there Naruto-kun." she greeted calmly.

"Uh Hi." I responded.

"Well we're ready to leave. You wanna say goodbye to everyone we know?" Kakashi asked. Today had to be some kinda "pick on Naruto" day, because I felt insulted again.

"Gees Kakashi-sensei. I'm not a little kid." I said very annoyed.

"... That didn't answer my question." Kakashi said.

"Yes." I responded in a defeated tone. I really hope I don't cry like last time. That was so uncool.

"Hey dobe. You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you coming on to me?" I joked.

"Hnn" Sasuke looked away.

"C'mon Naruto don't tease him." Sakura said.

"But it's just so fun?... what are you doing?" I asked as Haku held my arm.

"Nothing." She said in a semi sad tone.

"Ok" I guess this was her way of mourning. I don't mind giving her my arm. She pulled me away from my team and I let her.

"Hmm This'll be interesting." Kakashi said.

"HEY! Don't ignore me... Aww geez they're gone." I heard Sakura say as we kept going further and further away.

"So where are we going?" I asked. She didn't respond. I figured out where we were going when I noticed Zabuza's grave.

"I want to ask Zabuza for permission to join you." Haku said.

"I don't understand."

"Zabuza..." Haku began whispering. I couldn't hear what she was saying. It confused me until I heard the icy cold me's voice.

_'She is asking her master, her father for permission to be able to follow you.'_ the icy one said.

_'Oh.' _I mentally replied. _'Wait, how do you know about Haku?' _I asked.

'_We have some of your memories, remember.'_ the electric one said.

A great wind had blinded my eyes. I used my hand to shield myself from the wind. A flower had been placed on the palm of my hand. I thought it was strange but Haku had looked pleased.

"Thanks Zabuza-sama." Haku said. I guess she considered this a sign.

"Shall we head back Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"Yeah lets go." I replied.

We started walking towards Inari's home. My team and I said our goodbyes and started going back to Konoha. I didn't cry this time because I knew I would be back sooner or later. I didn't want these guys to miss me too much. Through out the trip back, Haku stayed closer to me than my other team mates. Guess she was still mourning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the hidden leaf village...<strong>_

Once we arrived, we went straight to the Hokage tower to do our mission debriefing. I had blanked out through out Kakashi's speech even though I should have paid attention. It was about Haku obviously. Obaa-chan was deciding on whether to let her stay or be held in custody or something.

I was thinking about the three beings inside of me, apart of me.

These _things? _What was I going to do with these people who apparently lived inside me like the Kyubbi? Could they control my body? I didn't want to die anymore. That thought never crossed my mind until just now. I hadn't thought about suicide for a while. I wasn't in debt to any one. All my promises were fulfilled.

No.

That's not true. I still hadn't fulfilled the promise to myself. I still wasn't Hokage. I still wasn't the strongest shinobi out there. And now I had a new promise. I promised myself I was going to figure out the mystery behind the three beings within me... besides the Kyuubi. The mysteries of the meteorites; And nothing was going to stop me.

Looks like Obaa-chan finally made her decision.

"I am letting Haku stay, but she will need to prove her loyalty. For now she'll be on constant surveillance. Oh and you have another mission. A section up town has had a black out. Since you're here right now, I figured I'd give your team the mission." Obaa-chan said.

"Hn A simple mission," Sasuke whispered.

"Ok What do we have to do?" I asked.

"You have to fix it or look for the generators and start it back up again. Fairly _simple_ _mission_." she said with an icy tone.

"For a technician." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She turned to me with a vein popping out on her forehead.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

Then I heard someone giggling. Everyone else heard the giggling too and we all turned to see Haku covering her mouth with her hand. She must have thought this all seemed silly. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and conceded defeat.

"Well then we'll be on our way."Kakashi said as we proceeded to leave.

"Not Haku. Haku stays with me. I need to find her a house to live in." Obaa-chan said.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Haku and Kakashi said.

I turned back and watched Haku wave, so I waved back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the tower...<strong>_

We followed Kakashi towards the black out. Fortunately, it was still day time so I didn't have to worry about not being able to see in the dark.

"Sakura and I are going to check to see if the problem can be fixed with the electricity box. You two will go find the generator and stand by in case you have to restart it." Kakashi said.

"Hai!" we all said in unison. I didn't want to argue. I settled being Sasuke's partner for now.

Sasuke was walking a tad bit faster than I was, so I started walking a tad bit faster than he was. I knew he noticed because he started walking faster than I was. I started jogging faster than he was walking. Then he started jogging faster than I was jogging, so I started running. We both kept running until we reached the generator.

"Hahah I beat you." I said knowing I had gotten there first.

"It wasn't a race and you didn't beat me," He said out of breath.

"Yeah sure. That's what losers say. Hey are you al-"

"I have to go to the restroom." Sasuke interrupted me as he left. He was clutching his shoulder. I noticed immediately. It had to be because of the cursed mark.

I didn't understand. If he could control the cursed mark in the _Valley of the end,_ then why did it still cause him pain? I furiously scratched my head with both of my hands. Great, another thing I didn't understand. I suddenly heard static coming from my walkie-talkie ear piece.

"Naruto. Can you try the generator now. The electricity box didn't work. See what you can do." Kakashi said.

Well great. I didn't even know what to do, but Kakashi thought I did. He didn't even ask Sasuke. Did Sasuke contact him? Was he getting help for the mark? Aahh damn it. I need to focus on the mission.

I started looking for a switch or a lever or something to restart the generator. I suddenly felt something pull me closer to the generator. Something spread through out my body. I flinched when I saw a spark of electricity out of the corner of my eye. The spark came from my hand. I held at a distance away from me

Zzzzzzzt.

Another spark. It pulled me closer to the generator. Suddenly, both of my hands reached for it and I felt the current flow through my body. It didn't burn me like I thought it would, but I still felt a numb pain. I didn't even realize I was suspended in the air. An image of the electric 'me' appeared in my mind, before it all went blank.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a hospital...<strong>_

Several hours later...

I woke up in the hospital. My team was standing at the door. Their distance from me confused me until I sat up straight. My hand was emitting electricity. It slowly began receding.

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked me.

"I don't know," I answered.

"The mission was complete and the debriefing is already taken care of. Are you going to be alright?" He then said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I answered laying back down.

"Can I get you anything?" Sakura asked.

"No thanks Sakura-chan." I replied.

"Get better soon. Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded as they left the room.

'_What the hell was that?' _I thought.

'_I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with me,'_ the electric 'me' said. This Caught my attention.

_'What do you think happened?' _I asked looking at my hands.

'_I really don't know. I think You're gonna have to get out of this hospital and find out.' _he said.

"Weeeeeell then, I think it's time for an early check out." I said out loud grabbing my things and putting my clothes back on.

I jumped out the window.

Outside the hospital, it was dark. The lights from lamp posts were just turning on. I didn't know what to do.

Back at the generator I reacted to the electricity. These lamp posts had electricity.

So what the hell right?

I walked close to a lamp post, then suddenly, I felt an electrical current go through my body. This time it didn't pull me close. I just felt it. I looked up to the light of the lamp post and raised my hands. The power surged through me.

The electricity of the post was connected to me. It felt strange. I felt stronger. I felt powerful and my body was emitting electricity.

It faded, but I still felt the power.

It was incredible.

I felt so pumped up.

I had so much energy.

And I liked it.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187:** So if you think this fic is interesting review and tell me what you think.

I made some minor changes to this chapter too.


End file.
